No camines solo
by deliciustomato
Summary: Su amigo le advirtió de que no saliera solo, pero el era una persona grande y madura, el podía salir solo, el podía salir, pero no regresar... [ASCO DE SUMMARY! D: hjdsafhjksafjsñ] Soy nueva, holi(?), oportunidad?... Le puse T por si acaso... :c


**Hola! **Soy Nueva en esto, me encanta leer, pero jamás me animé a crear algo yo, además que el otro día anduve algo mal y de mi mal día y mi insanidad mental(?) nació esto, ojala lo disfruten. C:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya, si fuese mío…tiemblen….

**Advertencias:** Mala ortografía, algo de AU, mala explicación de asesinato jksafsajfñ y tal vez les cueste entenderlo, bueno ya no les doy más lata y continuemos.

No camines solo…

Es peligroso…

En especial de noche…

Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su amigo, pero no…

Alfred F. Jones no necesitaba a nadie para salir a eso de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, necesitaba comprar unos tragos, ya que en su casa no quedaban, al parecer sus amigos eran como esponjas cuando se trataba de alcohol y como Jones era el anfitrión no le quedó otra que salir a comprar.

Su amigo, un japonés de unos 20 años algo "friki" y amante de lo sobrenatural le dijo a Jones que era peligroso salir a esas horas, no solo por la gente si no porque pueden aparecer ciertos "seres" que no son amantes de los humanos.

-X-

_-Oh vamos Kiku, son solo creepypastas!_ _Nada de eso ocurre! HAHAHA - reía Jones con sorna, ya que desde su punto de vista el japonés solo estaba dramatizando._

_-P-pero Alfred, eso es cierto, si te concentras lo suficientes podrías llegar a encontrarte con fantasmas! Conoces eso del sexto sentido? Además podemos sólo charlar… – Kiku intentaba por todos los medios convencer al norteamericano que podían sólo charlas, sin necesidad de beber alcohol._

_-Kiku, ya, te dije! Apuesto a que no encontraré nada!_

_- Alfred! No camines solo…Es peligroso!... _

-X-

Sí, nada, no encontró nada, pero entonces, porqué corría?

Se escondió, de lo que fuese lo estuviese siguiendo, en un callejón sin salida.

_-Gran idea Alfred! –pensó._

La supuesta "cosa", no era nada más ni nada menos que un chico, sí, un chico de contextura delgada, ojos verdes, pelo rojizo, era de estatura media, como unos cinco a diez centímetros menos que Jones.

Claro, el chico no daría miedo si no tuviese cachos, ni cola terminada en flecha, ni alas de demonio.

Jones miró donde se podía ocultar, y vio unos botes de basura y unas cuantas cajas, se escondió detrás de las cajas, y miró como pudo al demonio entrar al callejón con un cuerpo.

El cuerpo no se movía.

De repente el demonio empezó a rasgar la ropa del cuerpo, y luego la piel, luego sacó trozos de carne y se los llevó a la boca, al parecer gozaba con la sangre de aquel pobre sujeto.

Luego de comer los músculos, empezó a sacar los intestinos, al parecer no le gustaban, ya que los dejó a un lado, saco los pulmones y el corazón primero, y los guardo en un pequeño saco, al cual miró con repulsión.

Luego tomó la cabeza del cadáver y le sacó la piel y la carne, repitiendo lo mismo hecho anteriormente, saco la piel y devoró la carne, sacó los ojos y los guardó, el resto lo desechó.

El cadáver ya era puro hueso y algo de carne, que se quedó pegada allí.

El demonio parecía entretenerse con el esqueleto, luego de eso miró exactamente donde estaba Jones, y al norteamericano le dieron escalofríos, además de vómitos.

_-Oh que me fue difícil encontrarte! –Decía el demonio_

_-V-vete! No me lastimes por favor! – Jones quería gritar pero no podía, era como si estuviese en una pesadilla._

_-Lastimarte? Cómo podría lastimar a un alma en pena?_

_-A-alma en p-pena? – Jones miró aterrado al demonio_

_-Claro! Eres un Alama en pena, ya estás muerto idiota! Tanto fue el susto que ni te diste cuenta que tu cuerpo quedó atrás? –dicho esto señalo al cadáver ya desprovisto de carne- ése, era TU cuerpo idiota, ni siquiera pudiste notar que no estás emitiendo ruidos?_

_-C-cómo que no? Si estoy hablando contigo!_

_-Claro que lo haces, pero es algo mental, tu no mueves los labios, mira intenta gritar si es que puedes… -dicho esto Jones intentó, pero de nuevo esa sensación de desesperación, como cuando tenía pesadillas, ante esto el demonio emitió una leve carcajada- ves? Es inútil, y ya que no tienes cuerpo, y eres un alma indefensa, supongo que tendré otro esclavo más, ya me hacía falta un rubio de ojos azules! _

El demonio volvió a reír y esta vez a Jones se le volvió todo negro, más negro que la misma noche.

Al día siguiente apareció en las noticias que sobre un cadáver encontrado en un callejón estaba escrito "No camines solo…Es peligroso…"

**DeliciusTomato desu: **Ya lo sé quedó horrible, pero es mi primer fanfic :c , no se me da mucho lo de escribir horror, pero quería hacerlos, muchas canciones me ayudaban! :c lo juro, si no les molesta podrían decirme los errores y todo eso… me gustan los tomates, así que no me dolerán tanto si me los lanzan... djsakgjñfkdl… No se preocupen espero no volver a matar a nadie :D


End file.
